


Rage Powers A Lot of Bad Decisions

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Ash is a very Intense Person, Bar Room Brawl, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Prompted byKaz,"The time they almost lost it completely"?





	Rage Powers A Lot of Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [Kaz,](http://variative.tumblr.com/)  
> "The time they almost lost it completely"?

Ash isn’t sure what prompted them to decide that 79’s was a good idea tonight. It was something about the squad celebrating Toast’s new leg and his official return to duty. But why 79’s of all places, he’s not sure.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, but for the fact that Epsilon Squad was there. And that they’d all turned as one to _grin_ at them. Ash can’t remember what started their feud, who’d said the first insults, but he doesn’t care. The feud grew bitter years ago and now they really shouldn’t even be in the same room.

Still, Ash isn’t going to let these chakaare ruin what’s supposed to be a celebration. It’s a pity that they apparently didn’t get the memo, swaggering over to them and looming over Toast.

“Look at that,” the head of Epsilon says and Ash doesn’t care to remember his name right now. Something stupid probably. “Looks like those ten months alone did him good.” Ash tenses, then tenses further as Toast looks down at the floor, not saying anything. “Looks like you weren’t toast after all.” He sniggers, actually sniggers, and that’s almost infuriating. Is infuriating actually.

“Sounds like he needs a new name,” one of the others agrees and Ash can tell without looking that Scratch and Sniff have both come to flank Toast from behind, a silent wall of protection and support. “What about Runt?”

“Nah, we’d have to call all pilots that,” the leader replies. “Maybe we should call you Cannibal, huh ner vod?”

Toast’s gone pale and still and that’s _it._ Ash reaches and pulls the shabuir off his feet and drags them to inches away from his face, glaring at them. “I think you should stop talking _vod,_ ” he says, keeping his voice calm and civil, even as he tightens his grip on their shoulder.

“What? He had to get his protein _somewhere!_ ” The other clone says, teeth bared in an approximation of a smile as his tone grows crueler.

Ash throws him across the room, sending him crashing onto a table that splinters under his weight. He doesn’t give the other commando time to recover though, but is immediately on him, laying blow after blow on whatever body parts he can reach. He hears more than feels something _snap_ underneath him, but it doesn’t make him pull back. If anything, it just makes him punch _harder._ It’s not until there’s hands on his shoulders, bodily dragging him back that he stops, even as he glares at the still form of the other commando.

The rest of Epsilon moves and drags up the bleeding and only somewhat conscious body of their leader, the three of them shifting to be ready to move. Ash just snarls back, aware of the blood on his hands and on his face but not caring. He’s got his squad at his back and an enemy in front of him, and he is going to _destroy_ them.

It’s like a moment out of a holo, the entire fucking bar gone silent and still as the two commando squads face each other. Only for Epsilon leader to ruin the moment by groaning softly and Ash’s anger grows. He’s still alive then. Pity.

The noise was enough to prompt the rest of Epsilon into motion though, the three of them carrying their leader between them as they slink away, muttering something about consequences. Ash doesn’t care. There’s nothing those hutuune can do to him. Other than ruin what was supposed to be a celebration.

He turns to Toast only for Toast to already be looking at him, a small smile on his face. “I’m alright,” he says softly. “Let’s go get a round,” he adds and Ash smile back as his riduur joins him, pressing up against him.

“Yeah, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando Translations  
> Chakaar: general term of abuse  
> Shabuir: extreme insult  
> Hutuun: Coward, the worst insult  
> Riduur: spouse


End file.
